Vengir
Vengir is one of the 15 current tribes. As of 2018, in the Official Polytopia discord, Midjiwan confirmed Vengir were based off Mordor. Before that, there was much debate over their origins, although the most popular ideas were a nuclear wasteland, Kazakhstan/Russia or an evil fantasy realm. The Vengir start with the Smithery technology, along with a Swordsman. In-game description: "Frowned upon by the other tribes and pushed back into the unpleasant wastelands. Will they tolerate this injustice or rise to fight back?" Resources Appearance * Fruit: Thxando Shroms (Purple mushrooms) * Land: Humus * Forests: Ashtrees * Animals: Rhino-pigs (Resembling dinosaurs) * Mountains: Black spikes * Cities: Stone huts with 4 entries. Churches with glass. * Helmet: Gray, two spikes on the sides, one on top * Color: White Tribe Day Lore "Celebrations in Vengir cities aren’t much like the other tribes. Instead of parties and parades, the Vengir see it as a time to mourn by singing dirges, adorning their faces with sorrow paint, and performing elaborate tragic plays." - Vengir Tribe Day 2019 Strategies The Vengir start off with one Swordsman, and can create a second one on Turn 0. The Swordsman gives a huge advantage over other tribes during the early rounds if you spawn near tribes. In 1v1 domination games, the Vengir can win games without losing a single unit. However, the Vengir can easily lose momentum as their native territory has very few resources apart from farms. This means you must quickly capture neutral and enemy villages to get more income. Be careful though, as more villages captured means higher tech prices, as well as more enemies that will find you. Strategies Against Vengir In the early rounds, Vengir AI tribes pose a huge threat due to their superior troops. However, there are ways to survive an early Vengir attack: * City walls: The Luxidoor start off with a city wall. Since attackers often attack city units first, you can wear down Vengir at your capital, and then finish them off with warriors. * Catapults: Quickly research Mathematics as soon as possible and build Catapults. Their high damage can eliminate slow Swordsmen before they have a chance to counterattack. Since Vengir use almost exclusively Swordsmen even later in game, Catapult rushing is a very effective way to deal with them. * Don't go on the offensive: Sending a group of warriors to fight Vengir is usually a bad idea. Swordsmen outclass Warriors and will easily destroy them. This will serve only to make their units stronger as Veterans and waste your resources. * Don't upgrade cities that are lost. Once they get captured, you will only help your enemy. Rather upgrade safe cities that are located in the back. * Research Shields and produce Defenders as soon as possible. Try to spot as much of the (enemy) territory as possible so you can react more efficiently to future attacks. * Try to capture as many cities as possible. While this is common sense in general, it's especially important against Vengir. Not only does it allow you to produce more units (in a short time) to defend, but also buys you a lot of time, which you will need to upgrade your cities and research further technologies * If you are getting crushed and have a port, try to capture a naval city. Vengir have weak economy, especially on their own biome, which should give you enough time to gain naval control. * Quetzali can wear down Vengir since they start with shields and can be used offensively if you make a wall of shields with catapults or archers behind them Vengir Retribution Strategy Vengir Theme City Buildings Vengir city 1.png Vengir city 2.png Vengir city 3.png Vengir city 4.png Vengir city 5.png Vengir city castle.png Trivia * The Vengir are the only tribe that start with a Tier Three technology. *The Vengir are known to be ruthless and mean, making the day they cut off Midjiwan's left pinky a holiday (July 1st, Pinky Day) and calling fans drunk turtles in one of Midjiwan's Instagram posts. Find it here: http://www.pictame.com/user/midjiwan/2306422004/1309553930119853044_2306422004 *The name ”Vengir” is a play on words from “revenge” and more specifically "vengeance", in that the Vengir tribe was pushed into the wastelands and is fighting back. *According to the web shop, the Vengir's favourite brew is Ashtree brandy, made from the Leaves of the Vengir's Woods. *In the ambience which plays throughout Vengir lands, several sounds are heard. These sounds are what seems to be an eerie static sound which plays continously, and a noise of what seems to be a creature roaring in the distance can be heard briefly during the eerie static sound. Category:Tribes